Une confusions de genres inutiles
by 6Lisa9
Summary: Ou quand une Haku féminine décide de prétendre être un garçon pour se protéger lors de ses voyages mais... refuse de réellement changer son apparence. Zabuza essaye de comprendre son raisonnement mais il parait aussi déséquilibré qu'elle. TRADUCTION.


Une confusions de genres inutiles.

Disclamer: Cette fanfic est une traduction de Sarah1281 dont je recommande vivement les histoires. Ni l'univers, ni l'histoire sont donc à moi.

Edit: J'ai fait quelques corrections. Je m'excuse des erreurs qu'il y avait, j'ai vraiment honte pour certaines d'entre elles. Si vous en voyez d'autre(s), s'il vous plait dites le moi!

« Okay gamine » décida Momochi Zabuza en regardant la jeune fille en face de lui. « Je suppose que tu peux me suivre pendant un temps. »

« Yay! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je serai la meilleur des armes, Zabuza-dono! »

Zabuza tiqua. « Il serait peut-être préférable que tu ne m'appelles pas comme cela Haku... »

Haku pencha la tête. Elle était confuse. « Mais... Vous êtes mon nouveau maitre, Zabuza-dono. »

« Houai, mais pense à ce que les autres vont penser! Une jeune fille comme toi traînant autour d'un gars plus âgé comme moi et m'appelant 'dono'... » Zabuza secoua de la tête avec regret. « Les gens pourraient se faire des idées. »

Haku cligna naïvement des yeux. « Quelle genre d'idées? »

« Nous ne sommes certainement PAS entrain d'avoir cette conversation. » dit fermement Zabuza.

« Êtes-vous sur, Zabuza-dono? » demanda Haku. « Lorsque deux personnes sont en train de parler, il s'agit en général d'une 'conversation'. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas votre problème, mais cela semble avoir pour origine le fait que je sois du genre 'femelle'. C'est cela? » s'enquit Haku.

« ... oui. » admit, après instant Zabuza.

« Et bien, j'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il serait assez dangereux pour moi de voyager avec vous en tant que fille. Il y a beaucoup de pervers dans le monde vous savez? » dit sagement Haku.

« Tu t'inquiètes à cause de ça mais tu ne vois pas pourquoi je suis hésitant à ce que tu m'appelles 'Maître'? » demanda Zabuza sans la moindre petite trace d'incrédulité.

« Pas du tout. » lui assura vivement Haku.

Zabuza soupira fortement. « Donc... qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Te faire passer pour un garçon? »

Haku approuva fermement. « Cela semble être une bonne idée. »

« Très bien. » accepta à contre-cœur Zabuza. « Cela devrait résoudre la plupart de mes problèmes sur notre apparence. Pas tous, bien sur, mais les gens devront être moins mauvaise langue comme cela... On peut aller te chercher des vêtements de garçons dans la matinée. »

« Des vêtements de garçons? » Haku était perplexe. « Pour quoi faire? »

« Et bien, tu as prévu de prétendre être un garçon n'est ce pas? » Zabuza vérifia que le plan n'avait pas changer.

« Exactement, Zabuza-san » dit Haku en hochant de la tête.

« Alors ne serait-il pas logique de, je ne sais pas, essayer de ressembler à un garçon? » demanda Zabuza. « Peut-être en te coupant les cheveux?

Haku haleta, horrifiée. « Me couper les cheveux? Il y a plein de garçons avec les cheveux longs! En fait, facilement la moitié de ceux que j'ai rencontré. »

« Je suppose que tu marques un point. » admit de mauvaise grâce Zabuza. « Pourrais-tu au moins les attacher? »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire? » promit Haku avec un brin de condescendance.

« **Bien**. » Zabuza paraissait soulagé. « Parce que, dans le fond, ils peuvent être aussi féminin qu'ils le veulent car ils sont REELEMENT des garçons donc ils n'essayent pas de berner qui que soit. » Il fit une pause. « A moins, bien sur, qu'ils essayent de se faire passer pour une fille. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui juge donc... »

« Avec des cheveux longs, je peux me faire passer pour une fille! » réalisa Haku.

« Tu _es_ une fille » Zabuza sentit le besoin de le lui rappeler.

« C'est en effet un avantage que j'ai. Parce que -sans vouloir vous offenser- vous ne pouvait certainement pas vous travestir de manière convaincante. » dit honnêtement Haku.

Zabuza renifla. « Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, crois moi. »

« Toujours Zabuza-dono! » dit une Haku enthousiaste.

« Mais, même si tu ne te coupes pas les cheveux, ne devrais-tu pas au moins t'habiller comme un garçon? Les seuls gars qui ne le font pas sont ceux qui prétendent être des fille. » souligna Zabuza.

Haku considéra cela pendant un moment. « Cela pourrait vouloir dire que je me sens tellement en sécurité avec ma masculinité que je peux laisser ressortir le côté féminin qui est un moi. »

« Quelle masculinité? » voulu savoir Zabuza. « Tu. Es. Une. Fille. »

« Mais personne n'a besoin de savoir cela... »

« Donc tu prévois d'être une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon qui se fait passer pour une fille? » dit doucement Zabuza. Il se demanda comment, exactement, il avait réussi à se mettre dans ce genre de situations.

« Qui **s'habille** comme une fille mais qui est prêt à mettre au clair toute méprise sur le fait que qu'il soit un garçon si besoin est; ou alors si les gens font directement la supposition que je suis une fille. » clarifia Haku.

« Si tu comptes t'habiller quand même comme une fille, à quoi ça sert de te faire passer pour un garçon? » demanda Zabuza.

« C'est pour ma propre protection. » insista Haku.

« Mais comment seras-tu protégée si tu ne fais aucun effort pour cacher ton genre? » Cria Zabuza.

« Parce que je dirais à tout le monde que je suis un garçon. » vint la réponse,simple, de Haku.

« Mais tu vas ressembler à une fille! » Zabuza ne pouvait juste pas passer à autre chose.

« Qui croira que je suis une fille qui ressemble à une fille et qui essaye de se faire passer pour un garçon? » Demanda raisonnablement Haku.

« Personne! Parce que ça serait juste stupide. » dit sèchement Zabuza.

Haku lui fit un sourire radieux. « Exactement! »

« Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose à en dire. Mais, ne serait-il pas plus simple , oh, je sais pas, de réellement ressembler à un garçon au lieu de jouer à tous ces jeux mentaux assez compliqués? » interrogea Zabuza.

« Ça le serait. » accepta assez facilement Haku. « Mais il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne ferais pas cela. »

« J'ai presque peur de demander. »

« Premièrement, si je suis un shinobi à partir de maintenant, je ne peux plus vraiment faire les choses de la façon la plus facile. » commença Haku.

« Cela est une très bonne raisons en effet. » reconnu Zabuza. « Et maintenant, qu'elle est la seconde raisons? »

« Je n'en ai juste pas envie. »

Pauvre Zabuza en tomba presque part terre. « Tu... Tu ne vas pas faire un seul effort dans ton plan de prétendre être un garçon simplement parce que tu n'en as pas envie? »

« ET parce que, en tant que futur Shinobi, c'est pratiquement une obligation morale. » ajouta Haku.

« Et maintenant tu parles de morale? Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi je m'engageais lorsque j'ai accepté de t'élever n'est ce pas? » songea Zabuza.

« J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de parents disaient cela donc je suis sure que c'est normal. » lui assura Haku.

« Parents? » répéta Zabuza les yeux vides.

« Je suis une enfant très impressionnable et vous êtes un adulte responsable. Cela fait de vous mon parent de substitution par définition. » expliqua patiemment Haku.

« Je n'ai pas signé pour être ton père, fillette. » dit Zabuza d'un ton bourru.

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous l'avoir demandé. » dit gentiment Haku.

« Moi? Responsable? Tu dois être en train de me faire marcher. » dit crûment Zabuza.

« Pas du tout, Zabuza-dono. Vous êtes bien plus responsable que chacun de mes parents biologiques. Ma mère, par exemple, est restée dans une région qui massacrait de façon périodique ceux qui avait la malchance d'être nés avec un Kekkei genkei alors qu'elle en avait un elle-même, de plus, elle ne l'a jamais mentionné devant moi ni n'a testé les eaux auprès de son mari et a apparemment juste espéré que tout s'en irait tout seul. Et puis il y a mon père. Cette homme a réalisé que l'amour pacifique de sa vie et sa chère petite fille avait la capacité de contrôler la glace et sa première réaction a été quelque chose comme 'brûlons la sorcière'! » raconta Haku avec des yeux étincelants.

« Il serait difficile d'être encore moins responsable. » souligna Zabuza.

« Vous voyez? » dit Haku, de nouveau joyeuse. « Je m'améliore en ce qui concerne les tuteurs! »

Zabuza hocha la tête pour approuver ses dire. « Aussi triste que cela puisse être, je crois que tu as raisons... Et, soit dit en passant, je vois aussi d'où tu tiens ta folie... »

« Donc c'est réglé? » Demanda Haku. « Je me promène en disant à tout le monde que je suis un garçon et... Pouvez-vous agir un peu embarrassé par mes vêtements de filles? »

« Étant donné que je suis un peu embarrassé par la légèreté de ton déguisement, cela devrait fonctionner parfaitement. » lui dit Zabuza.

« N'aimez-vous pas lorsque tout se met parfaitement en ordre? » dit Haku avec un sourire.

« 'Parfaitement'? » répéta Zabuza en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. « Tu est tellement chanceuse d'être une arme d'une telle valeur ou je te jure... »

Haku soupira, heureuse. « Je sais, Zabuza-dono, je sais. »


End file.
